The Self-Reliance Foundation (SRF) Conociendo Tu Cuerpo (Know Your Body) Hispanic Community Health Sciences Education project, is an initiative designed to introduce Hispanic students and families to biomedical science and health education resources and increase their participation levels in these fields. The educational goals of the project are to: 1. Encourage Hispanic undergraduate students to pursue careers in biomedicine and science, through a mentoring program at the University level, 2. Inspire an interest in biomedical science among Hispanic elementary-age students and parents through community outreach activities. 3. Inform Hispanic parents about biomedical science education standards and academic requirements for pursuing biomedical and science related careers, and 4. Inform and inspire Hispanic students and their families about the biomedical sciences and related careers through a series of daily nationally broadcast Spanish-language radio capsules, and a nationally syndicated Spanish newspaper column. Conociendo Tu Cuerpo (Know Your Body) includes several key components: A model, Washington, D.C. area coalition of informal science, health, community, education, and media organizations that will publicize and provide hands-on health science activities at community festivals, other community settings. Hispanic undergraduate Student Health-Science Fellows to be trained and provided experience in facilitating health science activities. Nationally broadcast, Spanish-language radio capsules that will cover topics in areas of biomedicine, research, education and health-science careers. Parents and students will be able to access additional information about biomedical science opportunities and Hispanic role-models in the biomedical sciences through the Project's Conociendo Tu Cuerpo website and the bilingual 800# helpline promoted by 147 participating radio stations and 102 newspapers nationwide. The project will be supported at the national level through collaboration with the Hispanic Radio Network and the Pacific Science Center. The Washington, D.C. collaborative will include the Capital Children's Museum, local Spanish language radio stations, area universities, and health and community organizations. Development Associates, the largest American education and evaluation consulting corporation, will evaluate the project.